


A Money Requiring Problem Called The Hot Pastry Chef

by CrimsonNocturne



Series: Noc's JayTim Week Summer 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bakery and Coffee Shop, JayTim Week, JayTim Week 2020, Kinda also - Freeform, M/M, Tim Drake Has a Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonNocturne/pseuds/CrimsonNocturne
Summary: Tim doesn't know how to limit his money spending very well and the hot pastry chef certainly does not help with it.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Noc's JayTim Week Summer 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768072
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	A Money Requiring Problem Called The Hot Pastry Chef

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look I ended up joining yet another shipping challenge (not that I've posted anything else on _this_ user before). 
> 
> I hope you'll like this short drabble that took me way too long to write?

_ Money left to use this month: $-16.27 _

Tim glared at his account as though it was being offensive. Like,  _ incredibly offensive.  _ How dare it say he had no money?  _ How dare it be negative? _

So, okay, if he was being honest and exact, he  _ did  _ have money. A lot of it. (Perks of having a rich and dead family). He knew he did. He had simply given himself a limit because a year back he accidentally used over 21 thousand dollars within two weeks, and that sum didn’t even cover taxes and bills and food and what else a normal person needed to take care of, noooooo. Basically all of it had been photographing things. 

So sue him, he had broken his camera accidentally and then gone… a little overboard while buying a new one. He had ended up with multiple lenses and camera bags and a stand and  _ seriously he didn’t even need all of this _ . 

Point being, he had set a limit for his spending. 

And now he had apparently gone past it. 

So, what else would Tim do than check what in the world he had bought that got him here? 

The answer ended up being rather easy to find. 

Pastries. 

And not just any pastries, but pastries from the Red Aroma. 

Tim groaned. Of course. How else? Even his bank account was now trying to tell him he had a problem. Said problem, of course, was tall, had a streak of white in his hair and had impossibly nice thighs — and he was an extremely wonderful pastry chef with his own bakery, which explained why Tim had just spent so much on pastries. 

He didn’t even eat most of them and had spent the past few weeks gifting all his friends with pastries!

So maybe he should try getting to know the guy or something so that he could maybe stop wasting so much money and spoiling his friends too bad, but he could also not tell and keep pining and it would be so much easier. 

Right. 

That was definitely what he  _ meant  _ to do, okay? He didn’t  _ mean  _ to end up at the cafe patisserie half an hour later looking every bit the overworked and far too tired college student he technically was (nevermind the fact he also had his photographing business as a side job and that he had tried not going into college because it was unlikely there was much new for him to learn). He watched the unfortunately (for Tim himself) very attractive man working on new pastries behind the glass as he was eating his foret noir and the maybe 10 fruit tarts he ended up buying. Don’t ask. 

He grabbed the coffee cup on the table, still a little confused by the fact it was a paper cup because usually the patisserie had normal glazed ceramic cups, sipping at it. It was calm and nice and relaxing to watch the far too good-looking man as Tim, for once, was in no hurry to anywhere. 

And then the man turned around and noticed Tim staring at him. Tim could feel his cheeks heating up, embarrassed by the chance he might be blushing, but then the man winked at him and Tim nearly spit his coffee out. Now there was no doubt about him blushing. Damnit. 

The man grinned at him and shook his head lightly at Tim’s reaction before opening the door and walking up to the counter. 

“Turn the cup around, boy,” the man said, laughing a little (and why was everything about this man so amazing, like his laugh was just perfection and if he wouldn’t have sunk to his knees in front of the man anyway if he’d asked, after that Tim totally would have), and Tim scrambled to turn it around as quickly as he could. 

There was a short message (“ _ Hey, you’re cute, wanna go on a date? — Jason”)  _ and a  _ number.  _

_ A phone number.  _

Oh god. 

Tim took his phone out of his bag and shot the man — Jason — a message, suggesting a time. He had a very strong feeling he was going to be so whipped for this man. Buying gifts, trying to help with anything he could— 

His phone went off and looking at the message, Tim no longer “had a feeling” about it. He was  _ certain.  _

Yeah, he needed to figure out what Jason liked. He really, really did.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this?
> 
> So I ended up trying my hand at JayTim because I really, really enjoy the ship but also most people I know (and interact with on a daily basis) don't so guess who ended up with a new Ao3 user, yes, me. Also it's super short because I have now had a writer's block for two or three months and I'm trying to get out of it ok, baby steps and all that.


End file.
